20sfandomcom-20200214-history
20s A Difficult Age Wiki
A Peplum Epic: 20s A Difficult Age 20s A Difficult Age also known as A Peplum Epic: 20s A Difficult Age, simply'' 20s ''or abbreviated as'' T.A.D.A ''is a fiction mixed with non-fiction, sword and sandal epic created by Marcus Orelias. The epic timelines the spiritual journey of Harnuphis Bukouloi from beginning to end and follows various characters throughout their twenties including main protagonist, Marcus Antoninus as well as protagonist turned antagonist Avidius Cassius and the antagonist The Mysterious Man. 20s A Difficult Age contains typical motifs common to the sword and sandal genre as well as unconventional. Shifting the story, 20s A Difficult Age focuses on the Antoninus family, their relation to Harnuphis and beyond. The Epic Plot During the First Frontier Wars, a spiritually gifted young woman named Harnuphis delivers a message to a Latian emperor who succeeds in his public life but continues to struggle in his personal life. Together, they must stop the protagonist turned antagonist Avidius Cassius, who is slowly rising to power. Characters Heroes Marcus Antoninus · Harnuphis Bukouloi · Pertinax · Didius Hero Allies Han · Fronto · Junius · Domitia Antoninus · Annia Antoninus · Zee · The Portrait Maker Villains Avidius Cassius · The Mysterious Man Villain Allies Volusia Dieties Somnus · Ego the Demon · Minerva · Aset Beast and Animals Patricus · Chimera · Giant Wood Warbler Album Cast Marcus Orelias as Marcus Antoninus, the Emperor of Latium. Suehyla El-Attar as Harnuphis Bukouloi, a spiritually and physically gifted woman on a mission. Ray Hurd as The Mysterious Man, the shadow figure from an unknown place searching for Harnuphis. Sulyiman as Avidius Cassius, a turncoat general who wishes to cease power for himself. Paul Bellantoni as Pertinax, the right hand officer and field general to Marcus Antoninus. Tina Marie Murray as Domitia Antoninus, the wealthy mother of the Emperor, Marcus Antoninus. Chris Hecht as Didius, a field general to Marcus Antoninus. Paul Sanders as Fronto, the previous mentor to Marcus Antoninus and senate member. Hillary Hawkins as Annia Antoninus, the younger sister to Marcus Antoninus. Nate Bursmaa as Junius, the advisor to the Antoninus family. Kate Marcin as Somnus, a goddess who appears to Marcus for personal reasons unknown. Rachael Messer as Volusia, the wife of Avidius Cassius. Raginder Momi as Rama, a senate member. Ragini Momi as Rai, the sister of Rama. Marcus Orelias as Ego the Demon and The Portrait Maker. Themes 20s a Difficult Age explores many themes that encompass what people in their 20s and beyond struggle with including mental health, social acceptance, love and relationships, living cost and much more. Although not explicitly expressed through dialogue many of the themes can be seen through the character's actions and personalities. Etymology In 20s A Difficult Age to maintain a historical continuity many of the cities are referenced by their original earliest known names for example Rome is referenced as "Latium", Africa is referenced as "Akebula" or "Akebulan", Egypt is referenced as "Kemet" or respectably "Aegypt" as referred to by the Latian people. Locations and Setting The epic takes place in ancient "Latium" (the original name referred to by the characters) or Rome and in various locations including Pompeiii (spelled with three "i"s), the Black Forest, the Colosseum, the Danube River and minor locations such as the Antoninus villa, the Mysterious Man's ship and more. The storyline takes place over the span of 3 years during the last eight years of the First Frontier Wars. Album Music On August 26, 2017 after nearly 5 years of being in production the album'' 20s A Difficult Age was released. The album features production from Keith Dixon, ADOTHEGOD, Kevin Davis, Lee Major and main producer Sulyiman and contained 15 songs each heavily conceptual, featuring sound design from Skywalker Sound . '''Features' TADA primarily contained features from vocalist Stephan Marcellus, Ozzie, Michael Levy and Sulyiman (who also voiced Avidius Cassius). Art The album's cover was designed over 100 times in photoshop from scratch by Marcus Orelias and features the She Wolf on a blue decaying fresco wall in the Antoninus villa as explained in the song Twenties Pt. II: "Let me tell you the story of Rome. I'll bring this up again when I'm home. Matter of fact, Imma paint it on a fresco." - Marcus Orelias Much of the concept art was handled by senior film industry concept and visual effects artist Chris Bonura. Where as character portrait concepts were completed by Marcus Orelias and visual artist Cristina Bencina. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse